Amira Noelle Mills
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: Amira is the adopted daughter of Regina Mills. She was adopted at the age of two. She believes in the curse and wants to find her birth mom. P.S. I own nothing except for Amira.
1. Chapter 1

It is about a week before Amira's thirteenth birthday. She is watching a tv show called Who's the Boss when her adoptive mother Regina asked her, "So Amira what would you like to do for your birthday?"

Amira replied, "I don't know, Regina. You know what I like so surprise me."

Regina was taken back by being called by her name rather than mom. She asked firmly, "Excuse me, young lady what did you call me?"

"I called you Regina because its your name or would you rather I call you Evil Queen." Amira replied sassily

"Don't give me attitude, Amira. I'm your mother, not your friend" Regina warned sternly "Also I'm not the evil queen regardless of what you believe. I don't know why Miss Blanchard gave you that book."

Amira rolled her eyes and asked, "Why not? You're not my mother. You're just the woman who adopted me."

"Amira Noelle Mills, I will not tolerate your attitude and disrespect." Regina said sternly "Apologize now and you must call me mom. I am your mom because I've been raising you since you were two years old."

Amira sighed and nodded, "I know you have been but your not my biological mother and I want to meet my biological mother. I have to know why she gave me up."

Regina replied calmly, "Okay that's understandable. Also about the book Miss Blanchard gave you I want you to give it to me. You're too old for fairytales anyway."

"Okay first off Regina, you're never too old for fairytales and secondly why should I have to give it to you when Miss Blanchard gave it to me?" Amira replied

Regina replied, "because I said so and I'm your mother."

"Then I won't give it to you because YOU ARE NOT my mother." Amira said before running upstairs to her room and slamming the door.

Downstairs Regina sat down and sighed. She didn't know what to do with Amira. She started planning Amira's birthday

party.

In her room, Amira was reading her book. She ripped out the last few pages in Snow White's story which told about Snow and Charming's daughter Emma who is the savior destined to break the curse. She hid the pages in her backpack. Then Amira laid on her bed and thought about everything she said to Regina, the woman who raised her and Amira started to feel bad. Amira thought about how Regina must be feeling. She still wasn't going to call Regina mom but the least she could do was apologize.

Amira walked downstairs to Regina. "Hey um I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean it, but I still can't call you mom. I hope that's okay." Amira said

"I accept your apology my little mirror." Regina said smiling "And I love you." Regina

calls Amira her mirror because when Amira was younger she used to

follow Regina everywhere including around the house.

Amira smiled and hugged Regina, "I love you too Regina." Regina hugged Amira back.

The next day while Amira was getting ready for school,

Regina was looking at the fairytale book to see why Amira thought she

was the Evil Queen.

When Amira exited the bathroom to grab her backpack, Regina held up the book and asked, "The missing pages? Where are they?"

Amira grabbed her backpack and replied, "Its an old book. Stuffs's missing. What do you care?"

"I care because you think I'm some evil queen and that hurts me, Amira. I'm your mother." Regina explained

Amira sighed, "Regina, we've been though this. You're not my mother. My birth mother is out there and I intent on finding her."

Amira turned to leave, but Regina walked faster and stood in front of Amira. Regina asked, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I already know that my birth mom's name is Martha Jones." Amira said "Now goodbye I have to go to school."

Amira walked downstairs and out the front door. She walked to school.

Regina sighed and walked to her in house office. She started to work while she thought about what to do about Amira. Amira was easier to deal with when she was younger, but now she seems to hate Regina at times.

Once Amira arrived at school, she smiled and waved to her friend, Henry and despite the fact that Henry is ten and Amira is almost thirteen the two kids were best friends.

Amira ran over to Henry. "Hi Henry, how are you?" Amira asked.

Henry who was also adopted replied, "I'm good. How are you, Amira?"

"Let's just say I consider you lucky for having Miss Blanchard as your mom." Amira said "I wish she was my mom."

Henry smiled and laughed softly, "That bad huh?"

Amira nodded but before she could say anything the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

One week later when Amira was asleep, she woke up to a strange sound in her room. When she opened her eyes, she saw a blue police box, and a man in a bow tie walked out of it.

"Who are you?" Amira asked

"I'm the Doctor." The man in the bow tie replied

"Doctor who?" Amira asked confused

"Exactly!" The Doctor replied

Amira shook her head. Then asked, "Are you from London?"

"No but I know a lot of people from there." The Doctor told her "Why?"

"I'm looking for my birth mom." Amira stated "She's from London. Her name's Martha Jones. I'm Amira. Do you know her?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah I know her. She and I go way back."

Amira's eyes lit up, "Can you take me to see her?"

"Of course. Please step aboard my TARDIS." The Doctor said as he open the door to the TARDIS.

As Amira got out of bed and walked aboard the TARDIS, she asked, "What does TARDIS mean?" Then she added, "Whoa! It's bigger on the inside."

"Yeah I get that all the time." The Doctor told her "Also TARDIS stands for time and relevant dimension in space."

"So it's a time machine?" Amira asked

The Doctor shrugged, "I guess if you want to make it sound boring."

He then started up the TARDIS to take him to present day London, Martha Jones' house.

When they arrived outside of Martha Jones house, Amira rushed out of the TARDIS excitedly and knocked on the front door. The Doctor was only a few steps behind Amira.

Martha opened her door, "Doctor! Hi what brings you here...?" Then she notices Amira, "I'm Amira. I'm your daughter."

"Amira, you're safe and alive. I was so scared that I'd never see you again." Martha said as she hugged her daughter

Amira smiled and hugged her birth mom back, "Just out of curiosity why did you give me up for adoption?"

"It's a lot more complicated than what you think, Ami." Martha stated "Why don't you and the Doctor come in and sit down. I'll explain everything."

The Doctor and Amira walked in and sat down on the couch.

Martha took a deep breath, "Okay so first I should start by apologizing to you, Doctor. Amira is our daughter. You're her father, and if I'd told you from day one none of this would have ever happened and she'd have been here with me where she belonged."

The Doctor smiled, "Wow! I have a daughter."

Amira just stared at the Doctor in shock, before looking back at Martha, "So what happened?"

"It was shortly after your first birthday. Some Cyber men came to me and said that if I didn't give you to them, they'd turn everyone in London into Cyber men, including me and you." Martha explained "But if I gave you up willingly they wouldn't hurt anyone so I did it. I traded you for the safety of everyone."

"So I was just the sacrificial lamb?" Amira asked getting mad

"Why didn't you call me?" The Doctor "I would have helped you, and made it so you didn't have to give up our daughter."

"No of course not, but I did what was best for you, me, and the people of London." Martha told Amira. Then she turned to the Doctor, "I'm sorry I should have called you but I didn't because I was so scared that say that I didn't think about calling you. I was too busy worrying about my daughter, myself, and the citizens of London."

"You don't have the right to call me your daughter anymore. You lost that right and that privilege when you gave me up." Amira replied angry. Then she turned to the doctor, "Take me home to my mom please."

"Of course, princess." The Doctor said. Then he turned to Martha, "Goodbye and I'm sorry."

Martha nodded, "It's okay. It's my fault." Then she told Amira, "I'm really sorry, baby girl. I never wanted to give you up. I hope one day you can forgive me."

Amira turned to face Martha and yelled as tears welled up in her eyes, "I will never forgive you, and I hate you." Then she turned back to the TARDIS and walked inside.

Once Amira is back home, she walks into her mom's room with tears running down her cheeks.

"Mommy" Amira said in a small voice that made her sound younger than thirteen.

Regina woke up and turned to face her daughter, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Mommy, can I sleep with you?" Amira asked "I had a bad dream."

"Of course, baby." Regina replied as she pulled back the covers for Amira to climb in.

Amira smiled softly and climbed into bed with her mom. She snuggled up to her mom's side.

Regina wrapped her arms around her daughter and sang softly to her.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, when Regina wakes up she lets her daughter sleep and gets ready for the day. She is planning a mom and daughter day for her and Amira. After everything that's happened she needed a day focused on her daughter, and she could tell her daughter needed it too. Regina wasn't sure what happened last night but her daughter was really clingy throughout the night.

A few moments later, Amira ran down the stairs smiling just like she did as a little girl. She ran into the kitchen and hugged her mom, "Hi momma."

Regina smiled and hugged her daughter back, "Hi my little princess." Then she asked, "Could we sit on the couch? I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Okay momma." Amira replied as the walked over to the couch "What do you want to talk about?"

Regina took a deep breath as they sat down, "Last night? What was your dream about, sweet pea?"

Amira sighed and looked down, "My birth mother." Then she looked up, "I don't need to meet her anymore, momma. She's not my mom. You are."

"Sweetie, meeting her has been all you talked about for months and I know I wasn't completely supportive but I understand. You're just curious about where you come from and what makes you who you are biologically." Regina explained "What changed? What exactly did you dream about your birth mother, sweet girl?"

"I dreamt that she gave me up to bad guys when I was a little over a year to save herself and to save the people of the city she lives in." Amira stated as tears filled up her eyes. "She doesn't really love me, and I don't need to meet a woman like that."

Regina hugged her daughter, "Oh my baby, it was just a dream. That doesn't mean it's true. I'm sure she had a much better reason for giving you up. You're probably just getting cold feet about meeting her."

Amira sighed softly and hugged her mom back, "I know, but still I don't need to meet her. I don't think I'm ready anymore. For now, just having you is enough. I love you momma." Amira wished that meeting Martha had been just a dream. She wished that she had never wanted to meet the woman who gave her life.

"I love you too, baby." Regina replied "Now what do you say we eat breakfast and then we can spend the whole day doing whatever you want?

Amira smiled and then asked hopefully, "Did you make apple pie pancakes?"

"Of course." Regina replied with a smiled "Why wouldn't I?"

"Thanks momma. You're the best momma in the world." Amira replied and then she shrugged

"And you're the best daughter in the world. I'm so glad and grateful that I chose you and you chose me." Regina stated

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Sorry it's so short. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Should the Doctor come back? Should Regina find out about the Doctor, or maybe see his TARDIS in town? Should Martha come to Storybrooke with the Doctor to try and talk to Amira?

Comment which you'd like to happen? And again sorry it's so short. I couldn't think of what else to write.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the Doctor come to Storybrooke with Martha, who want to again apologize to Amira for the decision she made twelve years ago and get her to forgive her.

When Martha steps out of the TARDIS, the first person to see them is Sheriff Graham. He walks over to them to find out what they want and what they are doing in Storybrooke.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" Graham asked

Martha nodded, "Actually you can. I'm Martha. I'm Amira's birth mom." The she asked, "Do you know where I might find her?"

"She's at school right now, but I can take to her mother and you can let her know that you'd like to see Amira." Graham explained "Amira will be so glad you're here. She has been talking about wanting to meet you for months."

Martha smiled softly, "Okay thanks...um..."

"Graham" Graham introduced

Martha nodded, "Thanks Graham."

"It's no problem." Graham replied

When Martha is a Regina's house, she thanks Graham again for his assistance. Then she knocked on the door.

Regina opened the door confused, "Hello? How can I help you?"

"I'm Martha Jones. I'm your daughter's birth mother." Martha introduced

Regina nodded, "Okay well Amira doesn't want to see you so please leave."

"I...just..." Martha started but she was interrupted

"I don't care. You don't have any rights here." Regina told her "Amira is MY daughter and she doesn't want to see you."

Martha sighed but nodded, "Okay I'll leave. I'm sorry for upsetting you." Then she added, "Thanks for taking sure great care of my baby girl. The nature of how we were separated really had me worried about her. I'm glad she's safe." Then Martha turned around and left.

Regina watched and made sure the woman was gone before closing the front door. She decided not to tell Amira about this as to not upset her daughter.

Meanwhile at school with Henry and Amira, who is talking to Henry and telling him about her birth mom.

"So she really gave you up to save an entire city?" Henry asked

Amira nodded, "Yeah I mean how selfish is that?"

"I don't think it's selfish at all." Henry told Amira, who looked at him in disbelief. Then he added, "Think about it, she gave up the one person that she loves the most in the whole world to save a bunch of strangers. That seems pretty selfless to me."

Amira thought about that for a few moments before sighing, "I guess when you think about it like that then it does seem like a selfless act. She'd rather be miserable without me than see an entire city of innocent people die for no reason."

"You're birth mom was a hero, just like mine is the savior destined to breath the curse." Henry stated

Amira smiled but then shook her head, "Storybrooke is not cursed, Henry."

"One of these days, you'll believe too." Henry told her

Amira rolled her eyes and then turned her head to the direction of the street. She looked confused and asked herself, "What's my birth mother doing here?" Then she looked at Henry, "I'll be right back, Henry. Unless you want to come with me."

"I'll be fine waiting here for you." Henry replied before Amira walked off to see why her birth mother is in Storybrooke. Then she yelled to her birth mom, "Martha!"

Martha turned to face the voice of the person that called her, "Amira?"

"What are you doing here?" Amira asked a little angry

Martha took a breath, "I came to apologize to you again."

"Okay well make it quick." Amira told her sharply

"I'm sorry for giving you up, because it was the biggest mistake I ever made. I didn't want to give you up and I never should have." Martha started "The moment I handed you over was the worst moment of my life and what I thought immediately was I hoped you would be safe. Throughout the years I thought about you and wondered if you were safe and loved."

Amira nodded, "Well I am loved. I was adopted by my mom when I was two, and I love her with my whole heart." Then she sighed, "And as much as I want to continue being mad at you I can't, because my friend helped me realize that in a way you're a hero. You were a hero that night to everyone in London. Because you gave me up, their lives were spared. So I forgive you."

Martha sighed relieved like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, then she smiled at Amira, "Thank you." Then she asked, "Can I give you a hug?"

"Of course." Amira replied as she hugged her birth mother "Thanks for being selfless and being a hero."

Martha hugged Amira back with a smile, "You're welcome."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

On Saturday, Amira wakes up in a good mood because it's her birthday.

"Happy thirteenth birthday to me." Amira tells herself with a smile on her face.

Then Amira gets out of bed, showers, and gets dressed to see what her mom made for this year's special birthday breakfast.

"Good morning. Happy thirteenth birthday." Regina told her daughter "I made apple pie pancakes with homemade whipped cream and syrup."

Amira smiled, "Good morning. Thanks momma."

"Now that you're a teenager promise me that you won't be like a typical teenage and rebel against me." Regina asked "Please just keep being my sweet, sweet girl."

Amira nodded, "I won't I promise, momma. I'll be your princess forever." Then she asked, "What are we doing today, momma?"

"Anything you want, princess." Regina replied

Amira smiled brightly, "Momma, as a birthday present can I get a dog?"

"Um...I'll think about it." Regina told her daughter "How about for now you let me know what you'd like to do today?"

"Can we go to the beach and have a picnic?" Amira asked "We can pick up food from Granny's."

Regina nodded, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Let's get out swimsuits and beach stuff, then we'll go to Granny's and order food to go."

"Yay! Thanks momma." Amira replied with a smile as she hugged her mom

Regina hugged her daughter back, "You're welcome. Anything for my princess on her special day."

Later at the beach after spreading out the blanket and putting up the umbrella. Regina watched as her daughter played in the sand and thought about the day she met her daughter and got to take her home. She couldn't believe the little two year old toddler that she adopted is now a thirteen year old young lady.

\- Flashback -

Two year old, Amira Noelle Jones has been told that she's been adopted. She's so happy, but she's also a little scared and nervous.

Meanwhile Regina parks and walks into the adoption agency to pick up her daughter. The moment she first sees the little girl in person, she loves the little girl even more than she did when she just saw Amira in pictures. Regina walks over to Amira and introduces herself.

"Hi I'm Regina. I'm your mommy now. For forever and ever." Regina told the little girl with a smile

Amira nodded, "I Amiwa. I two."

"I know. It's nice to finally meet you in person, Amira." Regina replied "I've seen pictures of you and I've heard so much about you. I feel like I've known you for your whole life."

Amira smiled softly, "Hi mommy." Then she lifted her arms to be picked up, "Wet's go home."

Regina smiled and picked up the little girl, "Okay baby. We will."

\- End of flashback -

Regina is brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Momma, build a sandcastle with me." Amira said as she started playing in the sand

Regina smiled, "Okay baby." Then she added, "We'll eat lunch when we're finished with the sandcastle."

A couple hours later after leaving the beach, Regina takes her daughter to the animal rescue shelter to pick out a dog.

Upon arriving Amira smiles, "Oh momma, thank you do much."

"You're welcome, princess." Regina replies as she watches her daughter look around at the dogs as she tries to pick which one she likes best.

After a few minutes, Amira decides on a seven month old Golden Labrador named Biscuit.

"I want this one, momma." Amira told Regina

As Regina paid for the dog, one of the employees brought the dog over to Amira who hugged the dog. Regina smiled seeing how happy her daughter is.

That night when Regina is saying goodnight to her daughter, who has her new pet dog, Biscuit sleeping on her bed.

"Goodnight momma. Love you. Thanks for the wonderful birthday and for Biscuit." Amira said as she wrapped her arms around her mom and hugged her.

"Goodnight princess. Hope you had a good birthday. Love you too." Regina replied as she kissed her daughter's forehead. Then she stoked the dog's fur, "Good night Biscuit."

As Regina started to leave the bedroom, she hears Amira's voice which for that moment sounded like the younger Amira.

"Mommy? Will you call me your little mirror again?" Amira asked

Regina turned around to face Amira as she nodded, "Of course I will, baby or should I say my little mirror." Then she added, "Goodnight. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Goodnight momma. I won't." Amira responded before drifting off to sleep

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


End file.
